


Poems from Bishopshollow

by Ms Zauberei (VMonkie)



Series: Heathens Of Bishopshollow [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Homophobic Language, Poetry, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMonkie/pseuds/Ms%20Zauberei
Summary: My old poems that I dare to show to the world now after all these years.First poem: 'Dollface' is about how a young woman meets her unfortunate end in the dark streets of Bishopshollow.Second poem: 'Dear Doctor, angel of death', is about young doctor Aisawa before she came in the Bishopshollow.Both poems are translated from finnish to english. Or more like english versions of the poems. Finnish versions are found with the name of ' Piispankolon runoja'.





	1. Dollface

Bishopshollow, 1937

indigo dress, sparkling eyes  
beautiful as a doll  
lovingly spoke she to her beloved  
gossips, Hamiltons have so much drama  
the heir has been kicked out, disowned by his papa  
worried she spoke about of the killer so cruel  
killer in scarlet red

she doesn't want to go alone  
doesn't want to meet her death on oh so dark street  
but her lover dismisses her worries  
today he doesn't regard her worries   
and she can't stand that  
in the rush shards land to the floor  
they are roaring in anger  
fucking fruitcake, sissy  
whore  
shithead, asshole

smack  
door slams shut, apartment shooks  
she has left  
to whisky smelling work at the pub  
inner circle informant she is  
secret member of the mob  
so much work to be done  
and the man doesn't know that he never see her home again  
maybe things could have ended differently today

rain patters the streets  
tears running on the cheeks of the blue woman  
unaware of danger in scarlet red  
knife flashes  
red stains the blue dress  
her murderer, killer, murmurs comforting words  
says that she will be beautiful soon

woman was unlucky  
as to meet the Dollmaker in the dark streets  
lot of things she had still to do  
lots of love  
hope  
but that is no more

she doesn't feel her legs anymore  
nor sun on her skin  
smiling forever, motionless  
weightless feeling  
empty eyes and the smell of rot  
just a lifeless rotting body

she wanted to see him just one more time  
just one more  
but cold is her body  
still she cries in vain  
in pain

Elizabeth Kelller is no more


	2. Dear Dorctor, angel of death

XXXX

born was the dear doctor under the red sun so bright  
to the house great and grand  
to the samurai clan old  
path was carved from birth  
glory and fame she would have  
but she didn't want that  
only freedom was on her mind

tiger papa  
tiger mama  
breathing on neck teachers and fellow clan men  
harsh love that she interpret wrong  
maybe she could have understood it differently  
mama and papa wanted the best  
form their little girl  
oh so loved

studied and studied  
soon she was no more girl  
woman had she become  
for biology and medicine her soul burned  
nerves and hormones  
who cares about laws  
what could she do with these  
experiments  
and soon she would be a doctor, oh so dear

stitch  
many violations, offences  
has she, young doctor from far away   
from land of the rising sun  
so talented, but humble she was not  
illegally tried to safe a life of the another  
but without the licence no one can spare the life of the another  
so door was shown to her  
bitter

...

vanished to the other seas  
over to the new continent   
ran away without a single word  
mama and papa  
asked she for the forgiveness of her sins  
thing could have ended differently

pain she learned  
about the suffering you shouldn't never know  
with sweat and skill she rose up  
with help of her master, doctor of the underworld  
soon she became the doctor of the criminal underworld

customers from either side  
good and nasty  
but she doesn't really care 'bout trash  
in dear doctors eyes everybody is a patient  
screaming

many secrets she holds  
is her story even true or is it just part of her complicated lies  
could dear doctor be trusted  
they say she has intestines in jars,  
in the room scarlet red she put people through her experiments cruel  
one whispers 'bout twins sown together  
other 'bout amputated legs of healthy men  
so many whispers about doctor most dear

...

sick  
insane  
mad  
monster  
angel of death  
how did your parents really die  
how are you feeling  
have you taken your medicine  
feeling alright  
in need of some spark  
or even ice pick

seen end of many lives  
maybe even ended some  
wonders sometimes if blood in her hands is real  
wonders if her heart is frozen, permafrosted  
wonder if the woman in the mirror is really her  
fearing for the ghost from the past

...

only a mationette to play with she was  
in her mamas and papas controll  
road ahead  
politics and law  
soon she could not take it  
jar and a saw  
pieces of parents left with her

they can try and hound her  
hurt her  
but she wouldn't change a thing  
she will stalk  
drown, brake and bury you  
if you cross paths with her   
she does what she has to do  
to survive to the next rising sun

. . .

but you can't deny   
she is the best change to stay a live, wake up to the new day  
kids she likes  
candy she gives  
customers she treats well   
and the service is cheap  
but never forget to stay in her good side  
or else you find yourself inside the red room

doctor Aisawa is indeen a angel of death

**Author's Note:**

> As the both poems are translated from finnish to english, and i'm not a master of translating things, they may be bit rough translations.


End file.
